indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мантры
सर्व मंगलम भवतु भवतु भवतु ॐ मणिपद्मे हूँ - Oṃ maṇi padme hūṃ Посвящение =To Patanjali (Yoga)= yogena chittasya padena vacham malam sharirasya cha vaidyakena | yo ’pakarottam pravaram muninam patanjalim pranjalir anato ’smi || With palms folded together, I bow respectfully to Patanjali, the best of sages, Who dispels the impurities of the mind with Yoga, Of speech through Grammar, and of the body by means of Medicine. Why chant it: This chant invoking Patanjali, one of the forefathers of the yoga tradition, is often chanted at the beginning of Iyengar Yoga classes or as an introduction to chanting the Yoga Sutra. Try it at the beginning of your practice as a way to honor the ancient tradition and to give thanks to the lineage of teachers. This chant also reminds us that yoga is meant to purify the mind, while Ayurvedic medicine can heal the body, and that our speech (and also our breath) is fundamental. =Mangala Mantra (May all the inhabitants of the world be full of happiness)= Pronunciation: svasti prajabhyah paripalayantam nyayena margena mahim mahishah | gobrahmanebhyah shubham astu nityam lokah samastah sukhino bhavantu || Translation: May the rulers of the earth protect the well-being of the people, With justice, by means of the right path. May there always be good fortune for all living beings. May all the inhabitants of the world be full of happiness.* *The last line is a bija, or seed mantra, that can be chanted separately. =Invocation to Ganesha= Pronunciation: *Om gam ganapataye namah | vakra-tunda maha-kaya surya-koti-sama-prabha | nirvighnam kuru me deva sarva-karyeshu sarva-da || Translation: Salutations to Ganesha.* O Ganesha, god with a curved trunk, of great stature, Whose brilliance is equal to ten million suns. Grant me freedom from obstacles, In all things, at all times. *The first line is a bija, or seed mantra, that can be chanted separately. Why chant it: Ganesha is the god of wisdom and success, the remover of obstacles. It is always a good idea to begin any new endeavor by invoking him. =Gayatri Mantra= Pronunciation: Om bhur bhuvah svah | tat savitur varenyam | bhargo devasya dhimahi | dhiyo yo nah prachodayat || Translation: Earth, Heaven, the Whole Between. The excellent divine power of the Sun. May we contemplate the radiance of that god, May this inspire our understanding. Why chant it: This is one of the oldest Sanskrit mantras. It speaks to the unity of all creation, despite its many forms. Chanting it invokes the light of the sun and helps us to transcend suffering. =Shanti Mantra, a chant for peace= Pronunciation: sarvesham svastir bhavatu | sarvesham shantir bhavatu | sarvesham purnam bhavatu | sarvesham mangalam bhavatu || Translation: May there be well-being for all, May there be peace for all. May there be wholeness for all, May there be happiness for all. And the shorter version: The mantra: Om śāntiḥ śāntiḥ śāntiḥ Pronunciation: A-U-M Shanti Shanti Shanti Translation: Om Peace Peace Peace Why chant it: Because we could all use more peace in our lives. =Om= Pronunciation: A-U-M Listen to Yoga Journal co-founder Rama Jyoti Vernon demonstrate Om. Why chant it: Om is said to be the first sound heard at the creation of the universe. When each syllable is pronounced fully, you should feel the energy of the sound lifting from your pelvic floor all the way up through the crown of your head. The droning sound of the Om is said to unblock the throat chakra, which can lead to more attuned communication with others. =A chant from the Upanishads, a collection of ancient Indian philosophical and religious texts= Pronunciation: Om saha nav avatu | saha nau bhunaktu | saha viryam karavavahai | tejasvi navadhitam astu ma vidvishavahai || Om shanti shanti shanti || Translation: May we together be protected, May we together be nourished. May we work together with vigor, May our study be illuminating. May we be free from discord. Om Peace, Peace, Peace! Why chant it: This mantra is often recited at the beginning of a joint study or venture, making it a good option for anything from anchoring a yoga practice to embracing a new opportunity, be it a job or a relationship. =A chant from the Brihadaranyaka Upanishad, one of the oldest Sanskrit texts= Pronunciation: asato ma sad gamaya | tamaso ma jyotir gamaya | mrityor ma amritam gamaya || Translation: From the unreal to the Real, lead me. From darkness to Light, lead me. From death to Immortality, lead me. Why chant it: It represents peace and freedom. As we all know, freedom can mean different things to different people but grasping it, even by the edges, can give you a sense of incredible levity. =The opening invocation of the Isha Upanishad, a Sanskrit text that delves into the knowledge of the Self= Pronunciation: purnam adah purnam idam purnat purnam udachyate | purnasya purnam adaya purnam evavashishyate || Translation: That is Whole. This is Whole. The Whole arises from the Whole. Having taken the Whole from the Whole, Only the Whole remains. Why chant it: This passage expresses the fundamental idea that the One and the Many are the same; the visible and the invisible, the microcosm and the macrocosm are both the Whole. Simply put—we are one. When you feel alone or misunderstood, this mantra can help you refocus your thoughts. =Adi Mantra (Ong Namo Guru Dav Namo) (from Gurmukhi)= Pronunciation: Oong namo | Gurudav namo || Translation: I bow to the creative energy of the infinite. I bow to the Divine channel of wisdom. Why chant it: This Gurmukhi mantra opens the communication channel between the student and the Divine teacher. We like to think that it also opens us to new endeavors and gives the strength to try something new.